Described below is a seat system for a motor vehicle and a method for operating a seat system of a motor vehicle, as well as a motor vehicle with a seat system.
The comfort feeling of a vehicle occupant is essentially determined by the flexibility or the stiffness of a seat part of a seat system of a motor vehicle, on which the vehicle occupant is seated. A particularly uniform pressure distribution above all in the bottom area of the vehicle occupant is advantageous if he has taken a seat on a seat system of a motor vehicle. Therefore, some vehicle or seat system manufacturers offer seat systems with a wrinkled seat cover. By the wrinkled seat cover some flexibility of the seat cover and thus also of the seat part is achieved such that it is perceived as particularly comfortable by a vehicle occupant. However, this is disadvantageous in that the optical impression of the entire seat system suffers by the wrinkled seat cover. In particular with leather-covered seat systems, there is the problem that after some use, the leather stretches by itself and thus wrinkles. This increases the seat comfort, but unfortunately worsens the optical impression of the seat system due to the wrinkling of the leather cover.
JP 11075983 A discloses a composite cushion for a chair which is arranged within a frame and connected to the frame by a wire. Several pulleys are mounted at the frame by which the tension of the wires can be varied such that the seating comfort of the chair can be varied.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,858,992 discloses a seat, whereby an apparatus is mounted within the seat, which includes a plurality of belts extending laterally across the seat. A plurality of sensors, one associated with each of the belts, is provided to detect the shape and position of selected portions of the user's torso on the seat. A control circuit, responsive to the sensors, controls the movement of sliders mounted within channels of the apparatus to control the length and shape of the belts to vary the length of the belts such that the belts and the overlying seat fabric is adapted to a person sitting on the seat.
GB 2 405 580 B discloses a seat for motor vehicles, having two components, respectively a seat back and a seat base, wherein at least one of the components has a rigid frame and flexible straps arranged within the frame to support a zone of a user's body, the straps having an adjustment device to adjust the tension during use to maintain the support tension desired by the user.
DE 10 2008 028 791 A1 shows a seat for a car, whereby a foam of the seat can be compressed to vary the stiffness of the seating surface.